Prom Night
by Yami No Amburrrr
Summary: Anzu has a dream date for prom; the Other Yuugi.  But she's not sure how to ask him, or what he will say in return.  Will she end up going single, or will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Another fic xD This one will take awhile to complete because I have to wait until I actually go to a prom before I can complete it. I decided it would be fun to put YGO characters into the prom sceneario.

PLEASE NOTE: This is meant to be in the style of the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! so Japanese names will be used, and "Yami no Yuugi" will have NO NAME. He will be referred to as Yuugi, but I plan to make it pretty clear which "Yuugi" I mean.

/

It was lunch time at Domino High School and Anzu Mazaki was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, saving spots for her friends to join her. She wore the standard Domino High uniform – a pink petticoat with a navy blue mini skirt and sandals. She glanced around the cafeteria, and smiled when she spotted her friend Jounouchi's little sister, Shizuka, running towards her table.

"Anzu-chan! May I sit here?" Shizuka asked, stopping beside Anzu. Anzu smiled at the younger girl.

"Of course, have a seat! Any sign of that brother of yours?"

"Well…I passed him in the hallway. He and Yuugi were looking at the school bulletin board. I didn't catch what they were looking at though, because Honda kun walked by at that moment…" Shizuka blushed and trailed off. Anzu smiled again in sympathy. Shizuka had found her first crush, and Anzu knew exactly how that felt like –

"WE'RE HERE ANZU!" Jounouchi's yell shut off Anzu's thoughts. She turned to face the blonde angrily.

"Jounouchi! You don't have to yell, you know! I'm right here!" Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you were spacing out. You didn't even notice me until just now!" Yuugi stepped timidly between them.

"Come on, Jounouchi kun! Just because Anzu was lost in thought doesn't mean you can snap at her like that!" He said. "Let's just have a seat and enjoy lunch together, alright?" Jounouchi huffed and took a seat opposite Anzu, while Yuugi took the one next to him. Anzu smiled gratefully at Yuugi.

"So, what were you two looking at on the bulletin board today guys?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi bit off a huge chunk of his sandwich then jumped up in excitement.

"Ith's awethsome newths – "

"JOUNOUCHI! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Anzu yelled, as she jumped out and grabbed his left ear. Jounouchi yelped. "CHEW BEFORE YOU SPEAK, GEEZ!" Yuugi sighed.

"Look Anzu…we saw an announcement about prom on the bulletin board today. Jounouchi kun was saying that he'd have to hurry and find a date before all the "good ones" are taken…" Yuugi said, looking at Jounouchi, who'd swallowed his food at last and spoke up.

"That's right Yug! We've got to get some babes before they're all gone! You and I should go on a chick hunt today, huh? How 'bout it Yuugi?" Jounouchi said, locking his arm around Yuugi's neck. Anzu groaned and was about to speak up, when Shizuka spoke.

"Nii-sama…what exactly was the announcement about? I thought prom was in June?" Jounouchi immediately straightened himself up in front of his little sister. Anzu smiled at the change as Jounouchi answered Shizuka.

"Well, Shizuka, prom is in June, but it doesn't just happen overnight. Lots of people get involved in planning it for months in advance. That's why they're already posting about it in March. The bulletin only reminded me that prom's not that far off and that we've got a lot of work to do to get ready for it."

"You said it. I haven't even looked at dresses online yet. You have to order early or you'll never get your dress in time." Anzu added. Yuugi smiled.

"Well…even so, I think it's a little early to start looking for dates at this point, Jounouchi kun. I mean, we don't even know any details at this point about what sort of prom to expect!" Jounouchi smiled at his best friend.

"You may be right Yug, but not knowing the theme won't stop me from babe hunting!" Jounouchi smirked. Anzu sighed and tuned out as Jounouchi began to describe the "perfect babe" to Yuugi. She agreed more with Yuugi, that asking for a date now was maybe a bit too soon…but, unlike Jounouchi, she already knew who she'd ask. _No_ she corrected herself _who I __**want**__ to ask…I don't think I'll be able to talk to him…_ Anzu glanced towards Yuugi, who had his full attention on Jounouchi and was blushing slightly at the other's description of the babes. _The other Yuugi…I want to go with you…_


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Talking like /this/ means through the mind link. Yuugi speaks through the mind link, while his other half speaks out loud because no one can actually hear him but Yuugi.

Also: _hikari_ = light

_yami_ = dark

/

It was after school, and Yuugi was weaving his way through the crowded streets of Domino city. Unbeknownst to those around him, Yuugi's other half was walking right next to him, silent at the moment, but switching his gaze from his _aibou_ to the scenery as they walked. He was debating whether or not to speak his mind. His _hikari_ could sense his troubles through the mind link.

/_Mou Hitori no Boku_…is something bothering you?/

"Ah, _Aibou_…no not exactly. I was just thinking about what the gang was talking about at lunch. I'm not sure I understand what 'prom' is. Would you mind explaining it to me?" He asked Yuugi. Yuugi, without looking at him, smiled.

/Well, I'll try. I don't know much about it either, but the best way I'd explain it is as a party to celebrate getting out of school – a formal party to celebrate graduation. All the seniors go; some bring their parents, and most bring dates as well. /

"Sounds interesting. And are you going to take a date to this party, _Aibou_? How about Anzu?" Yuugi blushed deeply.

/_Mou Hitori_! Please don't pester me again!/

"Well, if you'd ask her out, I would stop."

/But…I can't…what if she doesn't like me...?/

"Oh come on! Anzu is your friend, _Aibou_. She has to at least like you." Yuugi sighed in exasperation as he arrived at the Game Shop, temporarily ignoring the pestering ex-Pharaoh to greet his Grandpa. He walked into the back of the Shop, climbed the stairs to his room; chucking his bag on the floor and collapsing on his bed. The spirit was sitting next to him expectantly. Yuugi sighed and replied to his earlier comment, voice muffled by his pillow.

"You know what I mean. It's one thing that she's my friend, but I don't want to spoil our friendship if she doesn't return my feelings…I like being her friend very much."

"Then why not ask her as a friend?"

"It's not that simple!" It was the spirit's turn to sigh as he stood up to face the boy.

"Look _Aibou,_ if you don't ask her out, then _I'll _ask her out for you, and pull a switch like you did to me that one time! You've got to believe in yourself!" Yuugi looked up at his _yami_.

"I appreciate your concern, _Mou Hitori_, but if I ever want to be with Anzu, I want it to be _my_ way, and not yours. No offense, but we're different at times…" Yuugi yawned, trailing off. "All this talking has made me tired…I think I'll take a nap. Do me a favor and wake me if Grandpa calls?" The spirit nodded.

"Alright. Sweet dreams _Aibou_." Yuugi turned over to his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulders and placing the Puzzle on the nightstand. He clicked off the lights and was soon fast asleep. His other half watched him, and when he was sure Yuugi was out cold, he went to stand by the window and pear out at the city.

"Oh, _Aibou_…I wish you'd at least ask her once…that way, I'll be able to guarantee whether _I_ could ever be with her…the suspense is killing me…" He whispered softly, closing his eyes; forehead pressed against the glass as he pictured Anzu's beautiful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"_AIBOU!_ GET UP! WE SLEPT IN!" came the spirit's cry in Yuugi's ear.

"Wha…? Oh shit!" Yuugi mumbled sleepily, realizing that he was going to be late for his first class! He threw off the covers, hastily put on his school uniform, snatched his Puzzle and bag then hopped on one foot down the hall as he put on his white sneakers; plucking a piece of toast from a plate as he left. He raced through the busy streets, still a bit disoriented by sleep. Yuugi was never a morning person.

/*yawn* _Mou Hitori no Boku? _Can you please switch with me? You're the faster runner and plus…*yawn* you're more awake…/ The spirit sighed. He wasn't a big fan of coming out when there wasn't a good reason…like a duel.

"Alright, _Aibou_, but you owe me huge for this!" The two switched, and the Other Yuugi ran, slowly at first, coaxing his _aibou_'s sleepy body into alertness and then picking up the pace as he felt the limps respond. He sped through the streets, ducking briefcases, squeezing between pedestrians and jaywalking his way towards Domino High. He'd just spotted the building – there were still people outside, which meant that the first bell hadn't rung just yet. He grinned and ran faster, as he knew it would ring at any moment.

/Hey _Aibou_ what class do we have first again?/

"*yawn*…. Gym …. *zzz*" Yuugi faded back into the corner of the spirit's mind, where it was harder to reach him.

/Shit! _Aibou _wake up! I am NOT doing gym for you AGAIN! I don't care if you want to prove to _sensei_ that you've "grown", I WON'T DO IT!/ The spirit yelled through the link, attempting to wake up his sleeping other half. It didn't work. He could sense that his partner was sleeping contently. The spirit rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I am SO getting him back for this…" He muttered under his breath as he entered the building, turning left and storming towards the gym.

Xxxxx

Unlike many girls her age, Anzu didn't have any issues with gym as a first period class. It helped her wake up, both mentally and physically. It didn't matter to her that she would be sweaty for the rest of the day – she was used to hard work in her dance classes, and besides she wasn't the type that sweat profusely. She had arrived long before the first bell, enjoying the girl's change room all to herself, then beginning some pre-class stretches as her classmates filed in. She paid little attention to them as she bent her knees, placing her fingers over her curled toes, until she heard Jounouchi yell.

"Hey, Yuugi! Wow, you're in luck today! _Sensei _seems to be running late!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure that today is my lucky day…I get to do _aibou_'s gym class for him!" The pitch of voice…it had to be! Anzu's head shot up from her hamstring stretching towards the owner, who was looking quite pissed, but…

"For Ra's sake, he had a _nap_ yesterday! He shouldn't be tired! He slept all night last night – he even _slept in_!" Anzu blushed. It was him! The Other Yuugi had made an appearance…in school of all places. He didn't show up at school often, unless there was a serious duel going on – not the matches they played on the tabletops at recess though. Anzu sighed happily. And if she had heard right, it would seem that the Other Yuugi would be sticking around for gym class! She could definitely talk to him as they ran laps for warm up…or if they played organized games, she'd definitely play whichever game he wanted to play…_anything_ to take advantage of what little time they shared together. She resumed her stretches with newfound excitement as Yuugi disappeared into the boy's change room.

/

That's all for now...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

NOTE: This is kinda written in Season 0 / First Series style. For example, Imori, Hanasaki and Miho are all Season 0 only characters, and Hanasaki doesn't appear in the anime at all.

If it helps, here are pictures:

Imori: .

Hanasaki: .

Miho: .

Alright, I got this thing updated! Be warned that I can't finish this until late June…I need some actual Prom experience before I actually write about the night of the Prom. I know it's hard, but please be patient. Reviews are appreciated! :D

/

As he'd gotten changed into his gym wear, he'd been calling once again for his _aibou_ to wake up, but it seemed that Yuugi wasn't going to be waking anytime soon. He sighed. _Looks like I'm stuck doing gym again…_ he thought as he laced up his runners; stood up and headed out the change room door.

"Couldn't get him to wake up?" Jounouchi asked him as he emerged. Yuugi shook his head.

"No, unfortunately not. He's out cold." Yuugi said, walking up to his friend. "It looks like I'm filling in for him again." Jounouchi made a face.

"Damn, Yuugi's so lucky…I wish I had another face! Then I could sleep through classes, make him do my homework, my laundry, and my – " Jounouchi stopped when he saw Yuugi cross his arms and raise an eyebrow in annoyance. Jounouchi, despite himself, gulped at the look in his friend's eye. _I forgot…this Yuugi isn't as easy going as the normal one…_ he thought.

"Ah..I'm just kidding Yuugi! I wouldn't do that – but I wouldn't like to keep him hidden away either." Jounouchi said, praying from forgiveness from the Other Yuugi – he knew of the Shadow Powers this one had, and what he did with them. Yuugi closed his eyes and smirked, chuckling softly.

"No need to be so nervous, Jounouchi…I won't hurt my _aibou's_ precious friends." He said, still smiling as he looked up at his friend. Still seeing a look of slight worry on the other's face – it entertained him greatly – he reached up and patted Jounouchi's shoulder as he walked past him. Jounouchi didn't follow. Yuugi smirked. _I feel better now…thank you Jounouchi._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coach had made them run several warm up laps; then had them split by gender and line up in front of him. He stood in front of his students with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright everybody! Today is testing day. Your body will be tested with various activites. Before we begin, I will pair you up based on height – you need someone of equal or similar heights to complete the tests. Once I call your name, please go stand next to your partners." The class murmured softly.

"Katsuya, you're with Hiroto! Nosaka with Mazaki! Mutou with Hanasaki!" The man called out. Yuugi moved over to the short blonde with glasses.

"Yuugi kun! You've grown…now you're taller than I am!" Hanasaki noted. Yuugi smirked. _Hmm…I am taller than aibou, who would have been a perfect match with Hanasaki…I wonder what will happen?_ Suddenly, Yuugi saw Anzu approach the coach.

"Excuse me _sensei,_ but Miho is sick today…I don't have a partner." Anzu said. As she spoke, Imori entered the gym late.

"Sorry, _sensei_! I missed the bus." Imori called, rushing into the boy's change room. The coach watched him go, then turned back to Anzu.

"Well, Mazaki, I would pair you with Imori, but he's nowhere near your height…just give me a moment to fix this." He looked over the pairs he'd assigned until his eyes rested on Yuugi and Hanasaki, the former standing a solid six inches above the latter. Coach looked at the pairing and raised an eyebrow.

"Mutou…why don't you go with Mazaki here? Imori will go with you Hanasaki." The coach concluded. Anzu blushed slightly. _I'm with the Other Yuugi…_ she thought with a small smile as Yuugi approached her. He smiled.

"Alright everybody! I will now assign a station for each group. Katsuya and Hiroto to vertical jump testing! Mazaki and Mutou to the meter drop! Imori and Hanasaki will begin at the balance station." As the coach continued to list the names, Yuugi turned to Anzu.

"Let's head over to our station and get started." Yuugi said nodding to the bench at the far side of the gym. Anzu nodded and followed Yuugi over.

The station assigned to the pair was very simple. There was a low wooden bench, and a meter stick lay on the ground next to it. There was a small stack of handouts and a box of pencils and pens on a desk nearby for recording the results. Yuugi observed the equipment and was immediately reminded of how his favorite games often involved everyday objects such as these. He smiled as an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Anzu…do you want to make this test a bit more fun?" He asked, turning to his partner. Anzu tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Yuugi smiled and began to approach the bench. He bent down and picked up the meter stick, observing it in his hand.

"Well…this test is almost like a game. It's a test of reaction time. One person stands on the ground, the other on the bench. The one on the ground holds the meter stick above the other person's outstretched hand. The stick is dropped, and the other catches it with their thumb and index fingers. The results are measured by the number on the meter stick – whoever catches the stick fastest, or has the smallest number, has the quicker reaction time, and is the winner." He turned back with a smile to Anzu.

"What do you think, Anzu? Do you want to play this game with me?" He asked. Anzu thought for a moment, then suddenly came up with an idea of her own. She grinned, mirroring Yuugi's smirk.

"I would…but it's a bit too boring this way. How about we raise the stakes? Loser buys the winner whatever they want from a café after school." Anzu said. Yuugi's eyes brightened. _As expected from Anzu…she's not afraid of challenges._ Yuugi thought with a smile.

"Very well then. I accept." Yuugi smirked. "So, who will start?" Anzu grinned.

"I will." She said confidently as she stepped up onto the bench. Yuugi stood opposite her and held the ruler above her outstretched hands. He looked up at her, and she nodded to tell him that she was ready. Yuugi dropped the meter stick, and Anzu caught it using her thumb, her index finger and her middle finger. Yuugi looked at the reading on the meter stick.

"36 centimeters. Not bad Anzu. Not bad at all." Yuugi took a piece of paper from the table and wrote down Anzu's score. He turned and stepped up onto the bench. Anzu noted that as he stood on the bench, the Other Yuugi was taller than her. He smiled down at her.

"Now, let's see if I can beat your score." He said, holding out his hand as Anzu had done. Anzu nodded, holding up the meter stick above his hand. She dropped it and Yuugi caught it quickly. Her eyes twinkled. _He's won…I know it without looking at the number. As expected from the Other Yuugi…_ she thought with a smile.

"You got 17 centimeters. You win. I guess I'll be treating you to a snack after school today." Anzu said, as she wrote his score down next to hers. Yuugi hopped down from the bench.

"Good game Anzu." Yuugi said with a smile. Anzu nodded, then suddenly realized something.

"Umm…Yuugi? About the café…don't tell the normal Yuugi about it." Yuugi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you mean? Why would I hide something from _aibou?_" He asked. Though he had an idea why, he needed to hear her say it. Anzu fought the pink blush spreading over her cheeks. _I want to take him out…the Other Yuugi…_ She cleared her throat.

"Well, I beat you…not him. So you should be the one who gets the prize…not him. That's all." Anzu said. Before Yuugi could reply, the bell rang, signaling the change of class. The students began to file into their respective change rooms to prepare for their next class. Yuugi waited until the noise quieted a bit before replying.

"That sounds fair. Very well Anzu. I will see you after school today then." With that, Yuugi turned and headed towards the change room. He missed the grin and blush that Anzu let out after he accepted. _I can't believe it! I'm finally getting a chance to get to know him better! There's hope yet!_ Anzu skipped happily into the change room, earning strange looks from all the girls, and began to hum excitedly in the shower. She knew that today was going to be a good day.

TBC

/

Reviews are appreciated! :D


End file.
